


Family

by malum_animi



Series: Werewolves and Wrestling [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, Post Mpreg, Stillbirth, Werewolves, Werewolves Turn Into Actual Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6566227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malum_animi/pseuds/malum_animi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's wanted a family his whole life and now he finally has one with Roman. Mated and eagerly awaiting the birth of their pups, Dean's convinced nothing can go wrong in his life now. He's finally gotten it straightened out. He didn't know how wrong he was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> A little future drabble set in a RP verse of mine. Warning for MPreg and stillbirth.

Dean hadn't been in his human form for two weeks. Too big, tired, and sore to shift out of his wolf form. And he didn't want to, he didn't feel right having the pups as a human. He'd been born a  wolf, his pups should be born as wolves too. He wasn't sure Roman felt the same way, he'd caught the worried and protective looks his mate had been given him every time he refused to shift back. But that could have just been worry over the fact that they were inching closer and closer to Dean's due date. He'd already built himself a nice comfortable nest in their bedroom floor, soft blankets and sheets, old shirts that smelt like Roman. He wouldn't be getting the shirt back, so Dean had--grudgingly--let Roman sift through his nest to pull out any he didn't want ruined. 

He'd been stretched out in their backyard, soaking up the last few rays of sun when it hit him. The pain in his belly couldn't be anything but a contraction and he whined out, climbing to his paws and pacing through the pain, dimly aware of Roman calling his name out. He couldn't talk in this form so he turned to Roman with a whine, butting his head up against his mate's hip and digging his claws into the ground as another contraction hit him. 

"Ah shit, it's time isn't it?" Roman muttered, smoothing his hand through Dean's soft fur, trying to sooth his mate the best he could. He wished Dean had chosen to do this as a human, but he knew he couldn't force Dean to do something he didn't want to and he'd given up trying to change his mind. "Come on babe, lets get you inside." he murmured, frowning as Dean swayed some as he pulled away, afraid the wolf was going to collapse. Dean would probably hit him for it later, but Roman was worried and he carefully picked his mate up in his arms, glad Dean was a smaller wolf, and carried him into the house and to their bedroom, laying him down in the nest.

He chewed on his lip, sitting down on the edge of the bed as he watched Dean stretch out on his side, growling and whining softly every few minutes, and eventually he was able to time the contractions. Until Dean scrambled to his paws, teeth bared at Roman and growling in warning. "Dean..." he started, knowing as Dean snapped at him that his mate wanted him to leave the room. "Dean please, I don't want to leave you alone." he tried, only to hold his hands up in defeat as Dean snarled again "Okay okay, I'm going." he sighed, standing up and backing out of the bedroom, staring at Dean for a few more moments before he closed the bedroom door, sliding down it and crossing his arms over his chest. He wasn't going any further than that.

 

Part of Dean felt bad for kicking Roman out of the room, but he couldn't do this with the other man watching, he needed to do this alone. He didn't deal well with being in pain, he couldn't stand for someone else to see him hurting. And fuck did this hurt. He'd been beaten, had his shoulders popped out of their sockets, been slammed into glass and barbed wire and chairs but none of that hurt like this did. He whined and howled and bit down on one the the shirts he'd stolen from Roman, trying to concentrate on the scent of his mate and not what was going on with his body. 

It felt like it lasted forever, though later Dean would realize it lasted no longer than thirty minutes and eventually he went limp, breathing hard for a few long minutes before he lifted his head, curling around the three tiny bodies and licking them clean, nosing them gently. Two looked like him, with mottled brown fur while the the third was all black, just like Roman. Pups. Kids. They had _babies_. Then he realized that only one tiny body was moving and he felt his world come to a halt.

No. No no no. This couldn't...this couldn't be happening. He nosed at the two little bodies, licking at their fur again and trying, _trying_ to get his babies to move, to breath, to make some sort of noise. He could feel the little black pup nosing at his fur already and he nudged the others towards him, maybe that would get them to move, maybe they just needed to be closer to him and he curled up tightly around all three.

 

That was how Roman found him. When the room went silent, he'd cracked the door open, seeing Dean curled into himself and he stepped inside slowly, trying to see any sign of their pups "Dean..? Are you okay?" he asked quietly, walking up to the nest and kneeling down. When Dean didn't acknowledge him, he frowned, smoothing his hand over the top of Dean's head, carefully moving Dean's legs out of the way so he could see the pups. 

His heart dropped when he realized two of them were dead and he was almost scared to take a closer look at the third until he heard the tiny squeak come from Dean's fur and he breathed a shaky sigh of relief. "Dean...Dean babe, let me...let me take the two okay?" he murmured, reaching out to scoop up the tiny babies only to freeze when Dean narrowly missed snapping his fingers, teeth once again bared at Roman. "Babe...they're gone. There's nothing you can do for them." he tried only for his heart to break as Dean nosed at the pups with a whimper and he blinked back tears as he finally managed  to scoop the pups up, grabbing one of the shirts from the nest to wrap them in, holding them close against his chest. Climbing to his feet, he turned away, not bothering to stop his tears now as he pressed a soft kiss to the top of each pups head. He took them into the other bedroom, laying them on the bed. He didn't want Dean to be able to see them right now. He didn't want to be able to see them right now.

When he came back, he shifted outside of the door, padding into the bedroom and laying down behind Dean, curling around his mate and surviving pup. He draped his head over Dean's shoulder, nuzzling against him for a moment before he settled in to watch the pup. A little boy he'd realized. 

They'd have to deal with the two stillborn pups soon, and Roman knew it would take them a long time to get over the loss, part of him wasn't sure Dean would ever be able to get over it. But for the moment he took comfort in watching his son, listening to the tiny soft squeaks and keeping Dean close to him. They were a family, they'd get through this together. 


End file.
